From the prior art, motor vehicles with a window are known which have a sun visor device for this window. Thus, in particular, motor vehicles are known with sun visor devices for a roof-side window, a windshield, or a panorama window. The sun visor devices typically have a cover which is formed either as a rigid plate or as a flexible tarp which can be pulled out from a roller blind. For this, the cover of the known sun visor devices can be moved in a first direction and in an opposite second direction to either prevent the solar radiation through the window or to uncover the window so that light can get through the window into the vehicle interior.
The known sun visor devices have proven themselves; however, they have the disadvantage that the covers pose an increased risk of injury when a crash of the motor vehicle takes place. Thus, in the event of a collision, due to the inertial forces, the cover tends to spring forwards, backwards, or to the side so that a collision with the vehicle passenger can not be excluded. Furthermore, the handling of the cover in the known sun visor devices is limited in such a manner that a flexible regulation of the solar radiation passing through the window is not possible.
It is hence at least one object of the present invention to provide a sun visor device for the window of a motor vehicle with a cover which poses a lower risk of injury in the event of a crash, and further, a flexible and simple handling of the cover of the sun visor device should be possible. The present invention is further based on the object to provide a motor vehicle with such an advantageous sun visor device. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics, will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background